Jafael
at }} Jafael is the het ship between Jane and Rafael from the Jane the Virgin fandom. Canon Jane and Rafael meet in 2009 when Jane works a summer job at the Golden Harbor Yacht Club, where Rafael plays tennis. He charms his way into the restaurant after hours one day and they have an incredible talk about life and their dreams. Rafael kisses Jane, who is elated, as she's had a crush on him all summer, but he never calls. Five years later they re-meet when Rafael takes over The Marbella hotel where Jane works as a waitress. Thrown together by fate, Jane becomes pregnant by medical mistake with Rafael's child and as they spend time together, Jane remembers how Rafael inspired her to dream – as he still does. During Janes pregnancy they fall in love, have an on and off Relationship multiple times and they work through every obstacle they encounter. Their Son is Born, He gets Kidnapped and Rafael's Ex-Wife artificially inseminates herself and gives birth to twin Girls, Elsa "Ellie" and Anna. Eventually they move in together and Rafael decides that he wants to propose but it's put on hold when Michael comes back from the dead and Jane is unsure how she feels but after realizing that she doesn't love Michael the same, she chooses the man she truly loves and is more than ready to spend the of her life with.... Rafael. however he needs time to forgive and trust her again. which he does after he realizes that no one is going to be more perfect to be is his soul mate which she is and they recontinue their relationship as if nothing happened. Two days after getting back together and re-consummating their relationship,Rafael proposes to Jane, She happily accepts. Not in a rush to get married they decided to wait a few months so that they can plan a ceremony that all their friends and family and be there. Jane finally finishes her book and gets a advance of 500,000 dollars. Three weeks and half late after all the obstacles they went through Jane and Rafael finally get married in front of all their friends and family with janes grandmother officiating the ceremony. Children Mateo Gloriano Rogelio Solano Villanueva Jane and Rafael's son, who was conceived through accidental insemination. They love their son more than anything and have done everything for him especially after finding out that he has ADHD. He's the light of their life and often at times he can be a handful but they love him anyway. Fanon Jafael is arguably the most popular het ship on the series, among the two most popular along with its rival ship, Cordueva. The ship has been through hell during the series, but has returned in the series final season and the Jafael fandom have stayed with it throughout. The toxic part of the Cordueva stans are currently vile about Jafael getting together, going so far as to accusing Rafael and the relationship of being toxic, despite that not being true. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Rafael/Jane on FanFiction.Net FORUMS :Jane & Rafael #32 (fanforum) TUMBLR : : : : : : : Quotes Photos jafaelrain.gif jafael.gif 106jafael.gif jafael.jpeg Media JaFAEL BETTER Jane & rafael always +5x14 Jafael l lost without you (+5x08) Jane & Rafael Take Your Time Jane & Rafael Meant to Be Jane&rafael light me up Jane x Rafael Still Want You ● jane & rafael i found Jane & rafael from gold Jane & Rafael (mateo) Jane & rafael until we get there (+4x07) Jane & Rafael Flashlight (+4x10)